Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a touch display device, particularly to a touch panel for narrowing bezel region and a touch display device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch panels have been extensively applied in various types of electronic appliances, such as GPS, PDA, cellular phone, and Hand-held PC, to replace traditional input devices (keyboards and mice, for instance). This design greatly improves the accessibility of the interfaces of electronic apparatuses. In addition, since the traditional input devices are no longer required, there is more space for installing display panels of larger size, which makes it rather convenient for users to browse data.
At present, touch panels are mainly categorized into resistance type touch panels, capacitance type touch panels, surface acoustic wave touch panels and optics touch panels. The touch panels are fabricated in different ways taking consideration of driving manner and structural design. For example, the resistance type touch panels include eight-wire, seven-wire, six-wire, five-wire, four-wire and digital resistive touch panels; the capacitance type touch panels include projected capacitive, surface capacitive, and digital capacitive (multitouch capacitive) touch panels; the optics touch panels include interrupted infrared ray (IR) and frustrated total reflection touch panels. The projected capacitive touch screen determines whether to be touched by detecting coupling capacitances between driving electrodes and receiving electrodes. Usually, the projected capacitive touch screens are categorized into touch screens with double conduction layers and touch screens with a single conduction layer. For example, the double conduction layers refer to a double indium tin oxide (DITO), and the single conduction layer refers to a single indium tin oxide (SITO). The DITO structure is shown in FIG. 1. The projected capacitive touch screen includes a first transparent substrate 10, a second transparent substrate 12, a receiving electrode layer 14, a driving electrode layer 16, a transparent optical glue layer 18 and a cover 20 from bottom to top. The first transparent substrate 10 has a sensing region and a bezel region surrounding the sensing region. The driving electrode layer 16 includes a plurality of electrode serials and a plurality of wires. The electrode serials are arranged on the sensing region, and the wires are arranged on the bezel region. Similarly, the second transparent substrate 12 has a sensing region and a bezel region surrounding the sensing region. The receiving electrode layer 14 includes a plurality of electrode serials and a plurality of wires. The electrode serials are arranged on the sensing region, and the wires are arranged on the bezel region. However, since all the wires are arranged on a plane, shortening width and spacing of the wires to narrow the bezel region is more and more difficult.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a touch panel for narrowing bezel region and a touch display device using the same, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.